What If
by SerenadeTime
Summary: Harry dies in the forest at the hands of Voldemort, and he get's the chance to go back in time to save the ones he loves... Or can he?
1. Chapter 1: Harry's Death

**Hey guys, the first story is up, so please comment and let me know what you think of the story,  
Characters aren't mine, they belong to JKRowling, so yeah, only the plot belongs to me.  
Feel free to put it into your collections or like and comment.**

Harry was hesitant, the forest was cold and dark, one wouldn't even know if it was morning or evening, no birds sang, not at a time like this, at least that was decent enough. So many had died in this long journey, Remus... Tonks... Fred and so many others, others who weren't even close to Harry himself, but still fought for the forgiving peace where they assumed would be at the end.

'Harry?'

He snapped out of his stupor, it was his mother, Lily, her features were rather gaunt, and she was dressed in the robes of that _night_ , that very night she was murdered, where she did all she could to protect him. Her hair didn't have the shine in it that Harry had perceived, after all... She _was_ dead. Lily shifted a little, seeing the confusion and hesitation in her own son, she could read him like a book, because that's what a mother could do.

'Harry, it's alright, I know you're scared'.

'Why are you here?'

It wasn't portrayed as a harsh question, his twisted expression of hurt, confusion and grief fell upon his face as he asked. It wasn't just Lily that stood before him, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had joined Lily, they too were dressed in their robes that they wore before they died, Harry closed his eyes right after they connected with Lupins.

'Please don't feel sorry Harry, I died trying to fight for peace, there was no other way'.

Remus said soothingly, he wasn't Harry's father, but he, as well as Sirius, were the closest thing to a father figure he had at the time.  
Harry had turned to Sirius, the memories of that night in the Department of Mysteries, where Bellatrix had cast the killing curse, the Veil pulling him back.

'God Sirius, I'm so sorry, I got you killed that night, and I will never forgive myself'.

Harry sobbed, but his godfather shook his head, renown strength was in his eyes, 'no Prongslet, don't ever think that whatever occurred was your fault, you were young... You're still young... What you're going through is ridiculous', Sirius made to move, his hand raised in order to stroke Harry's face, but reality had overcome him when he remembered, he was dead, he couldn't touch his godson, he couldn't feel the cold clammy skin of the life that he vowed to save.

'I know what I must do'.

Harry's voice rang through the forest, 'Snape gave me his memories before –', Harry cut himself off, he didn't need to go on, seeing Lily's pale hand touch her stomach, as if to hold herself from the truth. Severus Tobias Snape had died, he was no more, 'I know there was more to him', it was his father, James, who spoke, his eyes flickered to the ground, 'he served us well'.

'I have to die, it was there all along... The truth'.

Sirius looked away, he hadn't known what the prophecy had told Harry, rage boiled through him, Harry had to die.

'You won't leave me'.

'Never'.

'You'll stay?'

'Till the very end'.

'By my side?'

Lily's green eyes flickered with hope, 'always'.

·

Harry was quiet as he moved slowly through the forest, further through, Voldemort stood with his followers, awaiting him. He looked back to make sure that Remus, Sirius, James and Lily were still following him. Harry wrapped his cloak around him a little tighter than usual, he was shaking, but he didn't know whether it was from fear of the chill that seeped through.  
Up ahead he could see the rest of them, Harry's heart began to beat fast, he was well and truly scared as he walked straight into the clearing. The Death Eaters began murmuring, Voldemort smiled wickedly, his eyes pierced Harry's green ones, 'Harry Potter, the boy who lived... Come to _die_ '.  
The words encased Harry, he was going to die, and there was nothing anyone could do, Lily and the rest of the Marauders had moved in front of him, their backs turned to The Dark Lord, Lily's eyes bore tears whilst James held her hand as he nodded knowingly at his son. Remus had grabbed Sirius's arm. His godfather's eyes showed the defeat, the loss, the tears ran down his cheeks.

' _Avada Kedavra_!'

Harry saw the spell coming, illuminated in green as it made its way towards him, he could hear them screaming, his guardians, he could see them rushing towards him, the fear and pain in Sirius's eyes as well as the others as they tried to block the spell, but they couldn't, not this time. Harry closed his eyes and let the green light engulf him until it all went black.

Lily's hand tightened in James, her eyes were wide with pain and shock, 'Harry?' She whispered, but her son didn't move, he lay before her, motionless, his green eyes staring up at the sky, Sirius knelt down next to his godson, knowing he couldn't touch him, he still tried, his hand seeping through the, now cold, skin.

'Oh Harry... I love you... We all do'.

No one could see them, the ghosts of Harry's past, they were the only ones who could mourn in peace.

'Harry... Please wake up'.

Sirius whispered, 'come on Prongslet... Blink... Do something, say my name', he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, but he didn't need to turn to see that it was Lily, 'Padfoot, please, 'he's gone'.


	2. Chapter 2: The Attempt

Harry's body ached, he grimaced in pain and began to move... Wait... Was he still alive? He opened his eyes only to be blinded, 'God!' Harry snapped as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, they had to adjust to the brightness around him.  
When the pain stopped, he found that he was in Kings Cross Station... Or if that's what it was, slowly he ignored his screaming muscles and dragged himself to his feet, eager to see what else was in store for him, was there a door that he had to walk through?  
The place was quiet... Too quiet, if he was dead, where were his parents? Where were Sirius and Remus? Looking down at his clothes, he realized he wasn't wearing the robes before he died, it was now a clean grey top and blue jeans, his arms were no longer scarred, but were now bright and clean, it was like he was brand new.  
He heard a sound, like a moan, looking to his left, there were rows of seats, and Harry noticed something underneath the first set. So he slowly moved, unsure of what he would find.  
What he found had frightened him, a mangled body lay under the seats, but only the size of an infant, but he could just decipher the features as of Lord Voldemort.

'Harry my boy, you have finally arrived'.

Harry looked up to see Headmaster Dumbledore, 'Headmaster!' Harry exclaimed, he didn't know whether to hug the old man, Dumbledore smiled warmly down at Harry, 'well done Harry, you are very brave, I had all my faith in you'.

'But all those people died'.

'I know Harry, and it's hard'.

'Headmaster –'.

'No need to call me that anymore, it's just Albus or Dumbledore'.

'Right... Where am I to go in this place? I don't know where I am at the moment'.

Dumbledore nodded and looked around, 'where would you perceive to be?'

'Kings Cross Station'.

'Very well. Follow me then'.

Dumbledore turned and began walking down the platform, Harry quickly followed him, not wanting to be left behind. He led Harry to a massive door, 'of course', Harry said and Dumbledore looked at him, 'oh, I just assumed that there would be a door that I would have to go through'.

'It's up to whoever is passing, you assumed, as you say, that there would be a door, now there is'.

'Fits to my criteria'.

'If you can express it that way'.

The questions were nagging Harry, Dumbledore was here, so he might as well ask, 'where is everyone? My parents, Remus and Sirius?' Dumbledore touched the door, and it opened, revealing a whirling vortex, 'you are not in the land of the dead, nor the living'.

'Pardon?'

'You are in between Harry... You can go back if you wish'.

'Really? I thought you had no choice'.

'Oh, of course, you have a choice'.

Harry's heart nearly skipped a beat, 'I want to go back, but then I want to be with my parents', Dumbledore nodded, 'that is where it is rather hard, but you must choose wisely'.

Harry sucked in some air and took a step towards the door, he said his goodbyes to Dumbledore before plunging into the vortex.  
The magic swirled around his body, it's warmth was the only thing that comforted him, his parents, Sirius, Remus, he wanted to save them, to make the pain stop. There was a pull on his navel, and he winced as it grew stronger, something was happening. Harry kept his eyes closed and let himself be manoeuvred. There was a flash, it was so strong that Harry could just see it through his eyelids. Then he was engulfed in the cold air. He instantly wrapped his arms around his body, having lost his jacket. Looking around he frowned, where on earth was he? He moved off from the road and onto the sidewalk.  
It had only dawned on him that this was Godric's Hollow, this was where his parents died. Harry began to shake, and it wasn't because of the cold, he quickly rushed to the house, he didn't know if he was early, or too late. The door to the house was locked, suggesting that James and Lily were still alive and inside. He couldn't apparate in, the wards were too high, so the only thing he could do was knock. His heart was racing when he heard someone speak not long after, 'who is it?' By the sound of the low voice, he knew it was his father, James.

'Uh... You wouldn't believe me if I told you'.

The door swung open to reveal James Potter, tall and lanky, the head of hair was swept back and his round glasses framed his dark brown eyes.

'I don't know you'.

'I know you don't... But it's a crazy story'.

'Get lost'.

Harry was shocked, but he knew he would say the same thing if a teenager came to his house in the dead of night. So he did the only thing that he could do, he pulled out his wand and shoved past him. James yelped in shock, nearly losing his balance, Harry ignored his father's yell as he rushed upstairs and into the hallway, up ahead, he could see his bedroom, he could remember it.

'James?'

The door to Harry's left opened, revealing a beautiful woman, her red hair flowed down past her shoulders, 'mum', Harry said without realizing, she frowned at him, but he moved past her, she didn't stop him, 'who are you?' She asked and Harry turned, 'Harry Potter', then he opened the bedroom door to the nursery to see himself sleeping in the cot. Thundering feet came up the stairs, James was by Lily's side, his wand out and ready to hex Harry. But Lily stopped him, 'wait... Don't hurt him!' Harry looked back at them, Lily's eyes were filled with confusion, but she still stopped James, 'Lily, do you know him?' He asked incredulously, and she nodded, 'that's our son'.  
Harry moved slowly to his younger self, there was a tingling in his body, but it wasn't pleasant. He wanted to touch him, to feel the warmth, but as he did, green light zapped between him and the baby, waking little Harry. At that moment, James barged forward and shoved Harry to the side, the wand to his neck, 'get the hell out and never come back!'

'James!'

Lily tried to stop him, 'he's our son, please don't harm him!' James threw her a confused glance, 'what on earth are you going on about!?'

But before she could say anything, there was a loud crashing sound coming from downstairs, all three of them turned to the noise. Someone was coming up the stairs, and that's when Harry realized, he had arrived on the night. They were going to die, he had to save them, 'you need to run, take Harry with yo –'. Suddenly his whole body convulsed, he winced in pain as light engulfed his body, throwing him to the side, he couldn't move, couldn't speak. All he could do was watch in horror and anger as his father rushed back out of the room, his wand in hand, Lily face was contorted in fear as the dreaded words were said and her husband fell to the ground. She quickly screamed his name and slammed the door to the nursery shut in an attempt to block the stranger's path. Harry knew it was Tom Riddle. Lily rushed to Harry's form, picking him up, 'I love you Harry, mummy, and daddy love you always'.  
At that very moment, the door burst open, revealing the cloaked Tom Riddle, 'move aside Mudblood', he rasped, anger boiled through Harry, but he could do nothing, he couldn't change this event.

'Please! Kill me, just me, let him live!'

'I said move!'

He threatened her, but she refused, 'Adava Kedarvra!' Harry flinched, hearing his mother's scream, her body hitting the floor, lifeless. Tom kicked her to the side, coming closer to the baby. Harry looked away, the magic wouldn't let me do anything, this was permanent. He let time repeat itself once again, he thought he could do it, but time had other plans.


	3. Chapter 3: Sirius

**Alright, I feel I'm dragging this for too long, already hit 30 pages with this story. :)**

It was all over, Tom was gone, and Harry remained, he had seen Snape, come in, breaking down in tears for Lily, Harry knew about Snape just before he died, he was devoted to Lily like no other. Snape couldn't stay for any longer, he had to go to the Death Eaters. But there was someone else who had arrived that Harry had completely forgotten about... Sirius... He stood in the middle of the room, Lily's body at his feet, Harry didn't know what to so when Sirius saw him, standing over Lily, but Harry knew that Sirius would've read it the wrong way.

'You BASTARD!'

Sirius screamed, his wand was out, but Harry had quickly deflected the spells that came his way, Sirius snarled and rushed at Harry, tackling the teenager to the ground, he couldn't recognize Harry, of course, he couldn't. Harry attempted to fight his godfather off, his vision was growing hazy, a newfound strength erupted through his body and he shoved Sirius off, he couldn't die now, he had to move quickly.

'Get back here you coward!'

Sirius screamed after Harry, who managed to get out from under Sirius and rush back through the hall, jumping over his father's lifeless body and down the stairs. He rushed out into the street to see Peter Pettigrew, the one reason his whole life crumbled, 'you!' He snarled, Peter frowned and backed away, 'who are you?' He whimpered and Harry answered, 'your worst nightmare!' But before he could do anything, Sirius had burst out of the house, his wand pointing at Harry, 'don't move, or I'll hex you blind!' But Harry ignored him, 'he did it! He broke the promise!' Harry yelled Sirius turned to Peter, 'Peter, how did he know to come here!?' Peter fumbled with his hands before shrugging, 'I don't know –'.

'Liar, you told him didn't you!?'

Sirius's attention was now on Peter, and that's when it happened, Peter had blown the street up, he had yelled Sirius when Aurors appeared, taking Sirius, but there were new words on Sirius's lips, 'it's not me, it was that blasted boy and Peter, over there!' Harry had quickly rushed away into the shadows to avoid being taken in.  
Sirius fought, he struggled out of the Aurors grip, avoiding the hexes and binding coming his way. He was after Harry, Peter had already vanished, the only thing on Sirius's mind was Harry, there was only one story, Peter and this young boy had worked together. He snarled to himself as he changed into Padfoot.

Harry's legs were hurting, it was all happening too fast, Sirius was on his heels, this didn't go so well as he thought it would, his own godfather now believed that he killed Lily and James, Harry knew that it was best to keep out of Sirius's way. Trees flew past him, he could see other houses, their lights were out, no one saw the green light emitting from the Potter's household. There was snarling behind him, and Harry's heart skipped a beat, Padfoot was gaining speed on him. He pumped his legs, apparating would be dangerous, he didn't know where to go, he didn't even know if he was able to access those areas that were familiar. Harry managed to burst into a clearing, a graveyard, he ended up tripping on a protruding branch, crashing down onto the muddy earth below. He grunted, attempting to pull himself up, only to have a massive weight land on him, pinning him down. Padfoot didn't change, he bit down on Harry's neck, the Grims jaws were powerful and Harry was afraid that his godfather would rip his throat out in anger. The claws raked over his skin, and Harry didn't have to look to know that blood seeped from his wound, he looked up at the Grim, its eyes showed no mercy. Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks as he grabbed a hold of Padfoot's snout and began pulling the Grims mouth open, he was surprised, he was powerful, stronger than Sirius. The Grim yelped in what seemed like shock before Harry shoved him off, he leaped up once again and watched as Sirius changed back to his human form. Sirius stood before him, the much younger version, his hair wasn't as shabby as it was so many years before.

'Who the hell are you? Why did you do it?'

Sirius seethed at him, Harry looked around to make sure no one else had come to Sirius's aid, 'I'm Harry Potter, I'm your godson'. He could see his godfather tense, 'what!?' he snarled, now bringing out his wand, 'you're not my godson, he's back in the house!'

'I know, I came from the future!'

'You can't do that! It's impossible!'

'It's not possible, now, but it will be later on!'

Sirius advanced on him and Harry knew that he messed up, this wasn't going to work, he was an imprint on Sirius's brain now, and he had to get away, he had to get out of this time frame quickly. With that, he closed his eyes and felt the pull of his navel, his godfather's voice, screaming at him to come back.

·

Harry opened his eyes once again, but found that he wasn't in the graveyard anymore, 'Harry, we need to go', he spun around to see Hermione, her concerned gaze was on him, there was Neville, Ron, Luna, and Ginny were staring at him, their faces lit up by the many globes that surrounded them, 'I can hear someone', Ron whispered. Harry remembered, the Death Eaters had found them, 'brace yourselves', he said as he pulled out his wand, the others copied him, just in time as Death Eaters surrounded them, Bellatrix laughed, pointing her wand at Harry, 'there he is, little Harry Potter, ready to see The Dark Lord', Lucius stood next to her, a glint in his eyes.  
Then Harry threw the first spell, the globes on the side shattered to pieces, Bellatrix's scream echoed through the hall, 'run!' Harry screamed, and he led the way, spells were thrown in their direction. All six of them burst into the room, and at that very moment Harry's heart dropped, the Veil, he moved slowly up onto the stone podium.

'Harry, what's wrong?'

Neville asked, but before Harry could answer, dark clouds rolled in, surrounding them all, Harry knew that is friends were now held hostages, he turned to see Lucius in front of him, his hand outstretched, 'hand over the prophecy, or your friends die'.

'Don't give it to him Harry!'

Neville screamed, but Bellatrix held her wand to his throat, silencing him. Harry didn't hesitate, he slowly rolled the glowing ball into Lucius's hand and waited.  
Seconds later a ball of light appeared behind the blonde haired Death Eater, Harry took a step back, seeing Sirius... The older Sirius, 'get away from my godson', was the only thing Harry heard before Sirius struck Lucius, hard. Harry jumped out of the way of Lucius, who fell the to stone hard floor below, the globe smashing to pieces. Harry didn't hesitate to rush to Sirius's side, 'Sirius, you need to go back, stay hidden!' He yelled, but his godfather pulled him to him so that they stayed safe near the Veil, 'I can't leave you!' The Order of the Phoenix had arrived, 'you've done beautifully, now let me take it from here!' Sirius smiled knowingly. But Harry wasn't going to buy it, 'no! You must leave, go back to Grimmauld Place, let the others fight!'

They weren't able to argue anymore when Death Eaters began advancing on them, Bellatrix's laugh echoed through the room, Sirius threw hexes everywhere, blocking paths from Harry. Harry warded off any dark spells and tried to stay near Sirius, to make sure that Bellatrix wouldn't get to him.

'My favorite cousin, off to save the day, why don't you just let me have him, it'll save us all the hassle, and nobody gets hurt!'

Harry's stomach churned, just hearing her say such things made him sick, 'over my dead body!' Sirius screamed, and Bellatrix laughed, 'that can be arranged', she threw a hex his way, but Harry shoved him to the side, 'itty little Potter protecting his godfather, well, can you protect yourself!?' She threw numerous spells towards Harry, who deflected all of them, to his surprise.  
Bellatrix snarled and threw another round, but Sirius was there to help, he deflected and threw her off guard, 'you little shit!' She snarled as she righted herself, 'Avada Kedavra!' Everything seemed to be in slow motion, Sirius hadn't moved from his spot, but Harry could, he threw himself onto his godfather, wrapping his strong arms around Sirius's frame, his back taking the impact of the powerful spell. Harry shut his eyes tight. The blow from the spell was hard, his whole body went numb, Harry still had the strength to hold his godfather as they ended up spinning around so Harry's back was now to the Veil.

'Harry?'

Sirius' voice was soft, and it shook in fear, his hands roamed down Harry's back, then bringing them up to see blood, 'I'm sorry Sirius', Harry said, he hadn't let him go.

'Harry, no!'

Sirius tried to hold Harry to his chest, but smoke engulfed the young wizard, ripping him from Sirius's arms. Everyone in the ministry had quietened down, only the voice of Bellatrix could be heard.

'I killed Harry Potter'.


	4. TO ALL READERS!

**Hello dear readers, sorry for posting again and causing you to think I am putting another chapter up, but I just got an email from a group called** **Mach The Slewfoot, who is the Admin of TAPIR forum and Critics United.  
Now I'm not really sure what I have done wrong, as he has said that I've broken a few rules and if I have then I apologize greatly because I seriously don't know what I have done, but then I searched Critics United and realized they are a group of no goods, and that they target fanfic authors and they report there work.  
I've also received a review, as you see in my review section that the person was grossed out that this was a Sirius/Harry fanfic, which for your information isn't! It does not state that this is gay, it is Adventure and Fantasy. **

**If I have broken some rules, please let me know, because I can't find any at the moment that I have broken in the Terms and Conditions.**

 **Yours Sincerely**

 **SerenadeTime**


	5. Chapter 4: Returning

Harry opened his eyes once again, he was in a room, in a bed, he slowly sat up, his body ached once again, he died, yet again, what a stupid move. He could hear someone outside, so he went and opened the door to see his parents, they stopped talking and tensed, looking at him, 'Harry?' James was the first to speak, he hesitated, Harry smiled, 'hello dad, hello mum'. He was then embraced, 'by god you've grown... What happened?'

'I died, I protected Sirius... I couldn't let him die, not because of me'.

Lily and James gave him a knowing look, 'we know, but the land of the living need you, and I know you miss us, but we want to see you have a family and grow up'.

Harry knew that they were right, he couldn't leave, the world needed him, he sighed before answering, 'could I at least have a nice meal with you guys?' Both of them smiled, 'of course, my darling, come, breakfast is almost ready'.  
Harry followed them down into the kitchen, the morning rays fell on the table, pots and pans clanged as they prepared the meals. Harry sat across from his parents, 'how has it been at Hogwarts?' Lily asked, her red hair glistened in the sun, 'it's alright, a little difficult with the position I'm in at the moment'.

'I understand'.

'Sirius came back from Azkaban, everything was hectic then because everyone was aware that he was loose'.

'Wow Padfoot'.

James chuckled, Lily rolled her eyes, 'always the dramatic one wasn't he?' The food was brought to the table, Harry's stomach rumbled, 'thank you', he said as he began eating, 'Harry... Did you come to us... On the night before we died?' Harry froze, food mid-air. He looked up at his parents who showed anger, only curiosity, it was best he told the truth now, he nodded, 'yes, I thought I could save you'. Lily's hand was on his in seconds, 'oh Harry, if you did, then you would've put yourself in danger'.

'I am aware of that, something prevented me from stopping the event'.

'But you relived the scene again'.

'And I regret every moment of it... I also have another problem'.

His parents looked up, ready to take in any more information, 'Sirius saw me standing over your body', he nodded at Lily, 'he now thinks that I teamed up with Pettigrew and kill you two'. James leaned back in his chair, raking his fingers through his tousled brown hair, 'dear god, what have you gotten yourself into son?' Harry looked down at his food, suddenly feeling that he'd lost his appetite, 'I don't know dad'.

'He's still alive, and he has your face imprinted in his brain'.

'I don't know what will happen when I grow older'.

Lily shrugged, 'but he 'll know that you're his godson, and maybe he'll realize it was you back then, and then you'd have to explain to him about why you were there on the night we were murdered'.

It sounded easy, but Harry had to think smart, Sirius wouldn't lay his wand down just like that.  
They talked about the journeys they had in Hogwarts, and when Harry had mentioned the Basilisk James had laughed, whilst Lily glared at him, 'it's not funny, our son could have died!' She exclaimed, Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, so much happened to a student when they went to Hogwarts, so when they graduated they felt empty, another step into life, Hogwarts was always left behind, but I would always be home, no matter what. Harry smiled to himself, 'I have to go back don't I?' He whispered, but Lily and James heard him, 'we suggest you do', Lily said with a warm smile, 'you can go back, you do have the option, Harry'.

'I need to go back... Ginny, Sirius, all the others, it was never meant to be like this, where I am dead, they need me to destroy The Dark Lord'.

After they had finished breakfast, Lily and James had led Harry to a single door in the hallway, 'this is a special vortex, you've probably seen one of these before', Lily said, and Harry nodded, Dumbledore had shown him this vortex before. His parents hugged Harry, each kissing him on the forehead, 'we love you, we will see you, and hopefully it will be a while', James said. Harry sighed and looked at the Vortex, 'this will lead me back to the Department of Mysteries?'

'Yes'.

'Alright, I love you both, wish me luck'.

'You already have it, we love you too'.

Harry plunged into the Vortex, his body feeling the warmth once again, his mind going mushy, time was not being nice to him. He shut his eyes and waited, feeling the pull at his navel once again, letting the magic direct him.

·

The Department of Mysteries was quiet, the Death Eaters had vanished, The Order had tried their best in capturing a few, Bellatrix was able to escape, but not without the worst injuries from Sirius, who was now blinded by absolute rage.  
The Veil sparked the life, the smoke billowed from the arch, as if new life had erupted from its soul. Harry Potter opened his eyes, he walked through the Veil, looking around to see that he was alone, he wanted to seek out the other, he wanted to know if Sirius made it, that no one passed on. But he couldn't, he was going to hide away, maybe get a hold of Hermione and Ron and go and find the Horcruxes. He sucked in some air and apparated to Grimmauld Place, he had to get packing quickly before the Order returned.  
The house was quiet, just like the Department of Mysteries, he quickly made his way to his room, packing his things, he used Hermione's bag, the one bag that Harry had admired, this would come in handy. He took his invisibility cloak as well. He froze when he heard people apparating into the house, he had to get to Ron and Hermione without being seen, he would've left them behind like all the rest, but he knew he needed people on the outside. He waited, listening, the running footsteps coming to the room. Hermione and Ron rushing in, tears streaked their faces, but they halted to a stop when their eyes landed on Harry. The first thing they would do was scream, but Harry had lifted a finger to his lips, telling them to keep quiet.

'Harry, what the hell!?'

Ron whispered, he quickly shut the door and locked it, Harry sighed and sat on his bed, Hermione was hesitant before she joined him, her hand touching his arm as if to make sure that he was real.

'I was dead, I saw my parents, they were happy to see me, but they knew that I had to go back. I had a decision to come back'.

'What was it like in there?'

Ron had joined them now, sitting down on the other side of Harry, 'it was beautiful, but it wasn't anything unusual. Just the land of the dead really', Hermione wrapped her arms around him, 'we have to tell the others –'. That's when Harry stood up and shook his head, 'that's the thing, we can't'. Hermione and Ron stood up at the same time, 'but we must! Remus, _Sirius,_ he was so distraught when you died! He almost killed Bellatrix, he went mad!' Harry closed his eyes, he knew Sirius would act like that, 'I know, but the adults will only be in our way, I know where all the Horcruxes are, and we need to find the fast, will you help me, if not, then I will obviate you both'. Ron took a step towards him, 'we will come with you, and we won't tell the others – we can't Hermione', he quickly adds when he sees her ready to bite back. Harry smiled, 'thank you'.

·

Hermione and Ron walked out of the room awkwardly, Harry couldn't blame them, he had only just seen him fall through the Veil, and now he was hearing, living and breathing. They made their way down to the dining area, finding Sirius sitting at the table, drinking his usual Firewhiskey, his cold grey eyes landed on them, his cheeks were stained from the tears he had shed.

'have a drink'.

He pushed two glasses to them, and looked away, Hermione and Ron hesitated before sitting down and taking the bottle from the man, knowing that he wouldn't pour for them, not when he was too weak with grief.

'God Sirius, I don't know what to do'.

Hermione grimaced, Sirius turned to her, 'I don't know either, I – I have to find Bellatrix, she needs to pay'.

'You need to stay here Sirius you're not cleared, you've got Aurors running around looking for you –'.

'Don't bloody tell me about things I already know! I know how to get around them!'

Sirius had lunged towards Hermione, shoving her straight out of her seat, his hand grasping into her brown locks. Ron yelped in shock, but quickly regained his composure and lunged at Sirius, trying to pull him away. It wasn't long before Remus and the rest had appeared.

'What the bloody hell is going on!?'

Molly yelled as she brought out her wand, but Remus had stopped her, he quickly wrapped his arm around Sirius's body.

'That's enough Sirius, let go of her'.

Sirius let out a strangled sob, 'I'm sorry Hermione', he whispered hoarsely as he untangled his fingers from her hair, Remus loosened his grip on him, hesitant at first, but relaxed completely. Sirius sighed and left the room, not saying a word. Molly rubbed her eyes, 'this is rather unbearable for all of us, we need to rest'. Remus knew she was right, they all needed a rest, more so Sirius did as well.  
Hermione and Ron exchanged looks before leaving the room, Harry was alive, but they couldn't tell any of the adults, they were going to disappear with Harry to find the Horcruxes.


	6. Chapter 5: The Hunt for the Horcruxes

Harry waited patiently for Hermione and Ron, he had packed a few more things into consideration for them.  
Hermione and Ron had emerged from the outside, they were rather shocked, 'Sirius attacked Hermione', Ron whispered, and Harry closed his eyes, his death was certainly taking a toll on Sirius.

'Are you hurt?'

Hermione shook her head, 'he doesn't mean anything by it', he added and Hermione nodded, 'I know'.

'Here, I have you bag Hermione, you can check to see if we've got all the necessary goods, and don't worry, I've packed the tent'.

Hermione smiled before taking the bag from his hands and rummaging through, nodding at the very few things that Harry had expertly picked. It was as if he had planned this all along.

'Everything seems fine, just let me get my coat'.

They were out of the house in seconds, avoiding the adults and not using any magic. The night breeze hit all three of them, and they couldn't help but shiver, this was a dangerous journey they were going on, and Harry knew that they were rather young, god, they were in their seventh year when they went on the hunt. He just hoped that what he was doing was right. They were underage as well, so they would have to try and disguise their use of magic. Harry turned to Hermione.

'You know we're underage, we can't apparate anywhere other the Ministry will be at our necks, I'd say there would be a black market that can cover our magic?'

Hermione frowned, and Harry knew that she was against such a request, but she sighed, 'alright, I know of a place', Ron raised his eyebrows, 'you look like you're against the idea, but you know of a place that would see such thing?' She rolled her eyes, 'we can take a bus'.  
The three stood on the side of the road, grabbing their wands and holding them above their heads. They waited for a few moments until there was a honking sound, and right in front of them was the Knight Bus. The Bus hadn't changed from what Harry had remembered it by, a tall lanky conductor stepped out, greeting them both. Stanley Shunpike smiled at them, tipping his hat, 'welcome to the Knight Bus', he said.  
The Knight Bus was always astounding to Harry, the first time he went on, he was almost sick, but he knew what to expect. Sitting down on one of the beds, Harry pulled out a book from the bag, passing it to Hermione, 'thought you might like it', he smiled, Hermione rolled her eyes, but opened the book and began reading.

'So, where are we going?'

'There's a lady that we need to meet'.

'Really? Is she hard to find?'

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, remembering the flouncing bubble of pink, god she was frustrating, 'no, she won't be hard to find, we're going to the Ministry, in disguise'. Hermione looked up, 'Harry, this is ridiculous'.

'I knew you were going to say that'.

'I can't believe this, we're going to be in so much trouble'.

'I know, anyway, you lead the way to that shop'.

·

Sirius awoke slowly, his bed was warm, as the morning rays broke through the stingy curtains. There was a knock on the door, 'yes?'

'It's me'.

'Come in Remus'.

The door swung open, revealing a tired man, 'hey... Maybe you should get the kids up... Maybe apologize properly to Hermione'. Sirius sat up, groaning as his bones cracked from the sheer pressure, 'yes, I think that would be a good idea, I was too intoxicated to even think straight'.

'You're right on that one, I'll meet you guys downstairs, Molly's making breakfast'.

Sirius go dressed, wrapping his cloak around his think body and made his way to the children's room. He knocked once, then twice, calling their names. Frowning, Sirius opened the door to see that no one was there, 'Hermione? Ron?' He heard footsteps and he turned to see Neville, Luna, Ginny and the twins, 'hey Sirius, have you seen Ron and Hermione?' Sirius looked back in the room, 'no, I just checked here, they're not around the house?' A feeling of panic rose inside him, 'are you sure they're not just around the house?' The kids shook their heads, 'Remus!' Sirius quickly took the flight of stairs, meeting Remus at the bottom, 'Sirius, what's wrong?'

'Ron and Hermione are missing!'

'What!?'

'They're not in their room, the others couldn't find them anywhere!'

Molly had poked her head into the hall, wiping her hands no her apron, 'what's all the commotion?'

'Ron and Hermione are missing!'

Ginny said, Molly gasped, quickly coming to Remus's side, 'where would they have gone? Were the wards broken overnight?' Sirius shook his head, 'I would've known, plus the house would've prevented it'.  
In minutes they had contacted Dumbledore, Sirius was told, yet again, to stay behind, he wasn't allowed out just yet, until Peter Pettigrew was found.

The house was rather quiet, Sirius cursed to himself, the one place he wanted to leave, but had to live in until the little traitor was found. He trudged back up the stairs, the wood creaking under his feet, threatening to break, but he didn't care, let it all break, let it all be destroyed and then he would be rid of all the horrible memories of Grimmauld Place.  
The room that Ron, Harry, and Hermione had stayed hadn't been touched, not to Sirius, it hadn't. He stood in the middle, looking around to see any clues, did a Death Eater break through and steal them away? Or did they leave on their own accord? What for? They couldn't fight alone. Just before he turned to leave he caught a scent, it was faint, his Animagus was a Grim, and even though Remus was a werewolf, Sirius and Remus were almost alike, their hearing, sense of smell and taste had increased. But it was better if Sirius changed into Padfoot, he would recognize the smells easily that way.  
Changing into Padfoot had opened his mind up more, so many smells to take in, he could smell Hermione, Ron, _and_ Harry... But it was strange, Harry's scent was rather strong as if he was just in this room with Ron and Hermione. He shook the thought from his head, Hermione might have brought his clothes out, it was messing with his senses.

·

Hermione had made sure that no one was following them, even though Harry would roll his eyes, who knew who was out there to get him, he kept his face hidden, as well as Ron, the red hair was a dead give away. Pushing open the door to the black market shot, the bell rang, startling the three. A man appeared in front of them, his gold eyes glowed, 'well hello there, what could I get you three?'

'We need a charm that can cover out tracks whenever we use magic'.

'Ah, so you're underage hmmm'.

He snapped his fingers and motioned for them to follow him, 'right this way, I've got just the thing'. The trio didn't dawdle, they had to get out of here fast.  
The corridor seemed to stretch out, and Harry was starting to feel frustrated, until the man stopped in front of a glass cabinet, unlocking it, he pulled out a vial, 'take only small amounts as you will be sharing between each other, at least one drop will give you full coverage'.

'How much?'

'one hundred galleons'.

Harry almost choked, but he passed the coins he had stored away, the man smiled, leading them back to the front and processed the payment, 'could we have your card if you have one? I perceive we may need you in the near future', Harry said, and the man's eyes lit up, 'of course', he passed a stingy old card and placed it in Harry's hand. _Gareth Boswell_ was what Harry read, 'thank you'.

'I hope to hear from you soon'.

Once they were outside, Harry opened the bottle, 'open your mouth', he said as he dropped a tiny droplet into Hermione and Ron's mouth before his own. He felt numb, it wasn't a great feeling, and he hoped that it wouldn't render them with no magic forever.

'Alright, now it's time to head to the Ministry'.


	7. Chapter 6: Umbridge

The trio had managed to apparate into one of the corners without being noticed by anyone, 'Hermione, we have to find Umbridge, you won't miss her, she wears all pink'. Hermione nodded, as they quickly moved through the crowd, of course, Umbridge wouldn't be out in the open, she would be locked away. He knew where her office was, and they had to make it quick. Their footsteps were quiet, as they rushed through the hall, being careful not to be noticed by any security.  
It had only taken about an hour until the trio were also able to snag some officials, and with Hermione's help, use Polyjuice.

'Hey, this guys got a map'.

Ron said as he pulled out a parchment, he quickly unfolded it to show Harry, 'this will help greatly, come on, we have to hurry'.

Harry followed the lines, he couldn't believe how big this place was, but if you worked full time you would get used to the never-ending corridors.  
They had reached Umbridge's office in a matter of minutes, exchanging a glance to Hermione and Ron before knocking on the door, he knew she was in there the moment he heard heels clicking on the ground as she scurried to the door to open it.

'Oh hello Felix, you're back rather early, is there something wrong?'

Harry's heart skipped a beat, she wasn't wearing the locket, oh well, it must be hidden away in her room, might as well ask whilst he had the chance, 'just wondering, did you have that locket?'

She frowned at his request, 'locket? What locket?'

'The one belonging to the Black Family, a friend was asking for it'.

She shook her head, 'I haven't come in possession with a locket of any sort yet'.

That's when it hit Harry, and he mentally hit himself, she wouldn't have the locket with her now! It was too early! But it was too late to back out now, Umbridge's eyes narrowed, 'Felix, are you alright? You seem to have gone pale'.

'Oh, no, I'm not feeling so well at the moment'.

'Then you need to go home!'

'Right'.

Harry turned to leave, ignoring the confused expressions of Ron and Hermione, but Umbridge stopped him, 'Felix..'. He turned back to her, 'yes?' She looked suspicious, 'what were we talking about yesterday?' Harry's blood froze, _shit_.

'I don't particularly remember'.

Suddenly her wand was out and pointed directly between his eyes, 'you're an intruder! What have you done with Felix! Security!' But before Umbridge could do anything else, Hermione had whipped her wand out and struck her unconscious, a sound of an alarm was heard.

'Harry what's going on!?'

She yelled over the noise as all three of them turned and raced away down the hall, hoping not to bump into any of the security, 'I made a mistake!'

'A mistake!?'

'I'll tell you more when we get out of here!'

Right now the corridors seem to stretch out more than before, the screaming of the alarms were blaring in his ears, frustration took over Harry as he halted to a stop. Hermione touched his arm, turning him to her, the disguise was vanishing, maybe they _could_ get out of here without being caught. They stood to the side when security came rushing through, acting as scared co-workers, holding their pens and paperwork. Quickly, when the coast was clear, they broke into a run.  
They had made it back into the main clearing of the Ministry, they slowed down, trying not to look too obvious, people were rushing about, trying to run to safety.

'So what happened?'

Hermione hissed, 'not here, wait until we get outside', they quickly huddled into one of the floo ports before disappearing.

They had returned in Hogsmeade, a much safer area to talk in, 'alright', Harry said, his voice still rather low, just in case someone was eavesdropping, 'I have to tell you, this body', he pats his own body with his hands, 'it's two years two years older than all of us here!'

'What!?'

'I time traveled somehow!'

Realization flickered in Hermione's eyes, 'oh my god!' Harry nodded, 'I thought Umbridge had the locket, but she only obtains it two years later! I'm so stupid!'

'Well... Where do you think it is!?'

Ron asked, Harry, went quiet, trying to think, only a few moments passed before it clicked, 'it's back in Grimmauld Place!'

'What!? How's that possible!?'

'The locket was taken from the cave it was placed in my Riddle, you did some research because you wanted to last year Hermione, do you remember who stole that locket from that cave?'

He could practically hear the gears working in her brain, she clicked her fingers, 'Regulus Black'.

'He gave the locket to Kreacher in hopes for him to destroy it'.

Harry raised is eyebrows at Ron, 'I did the research with Hermione', he added with a smug expression. Harry chuckled, but the happiness was gone when he realized that he had to get back into the house, the adults would've known by now that Ron and Hermione were gone now.

'I don't have any source to change into the adults in the house, mind you, they wouldn't have left, so we might have to stage a burglary'.

Hermione said though she didn't like the idea, 'or, we can see if we can get Kreacher to help us, he'll talk to Ron'.

'Me? Why me?'

Ron asked incredulously, 'you know I hate that elf's guts', Harry chuckled, 'I know you do, but you're also a Pureblood Ron, Hermione's a Muggle-born, and I'm a Halfblood, we won't mix well with Kreacher'. Ron sighed and nodded, 'you've got a point, but I've got to stay out of the way as well, I would have to tell him what to do in secrecy... Or... I can see if I can get Ginny's hair and I can change into her'.

'It sounds too risky though'.

Ron raked his fingers through his hair, this was going to be difficult, 'could we at least try it?' Harry sighed, Ginny would be asking questions if she saw Ron, but so would Kreacher as he would be aware that he and Hermione were missing.

'Alright, we'll give it a go, Hermione and I will get the potion ready, you slip in quickly, I'd say the best place to get a hold of one of Ginny's strand of hair would be her pillow'.

Ron nodded before they all held hands and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	8. Chapter 7: Kreacher

**Hey guys, so sorry it took so long to update, been quite busy these past few weeks, and haven't got around posting chapters!**

Ron looked through the window, Harry had levitated him, being very careful not to drop him, it came to be a bit of an annoyance since the kids were not on the ground floor.

'Is there anyone there at the moment?'

Harry asked, and Ron shook his head, 'no, It's fine, I'm gonna go in, move me a little closer so I can open the window', Harry did so, being careful not to throw Ron. They watched in silence as Ron had slowly opened the window, suddenly he gasped, 'mums coming!' Harry lowered his wand a little, effectively lowering Ron just out of site as Molly Weasley rushed into the room, Ron sighed in frustration as he remembered, it was washing day. He waited until he knew that she was gone, she would've taken the pillowcase, but Ron had another point in mind, her hairbrush, Ginny rarely cleaned her brushes, which he thought was gross, but right now, he would hug her tightly for not doing so. He crawled in, quickly locating her hairbrush and obtaining a handful before sliding back out of the window where Harry levitated him back down.

'Alright, great, Hermione has the potion brewing, put in Ginny's hair, I'll also see where I can locate Ginny, just to make sure she's not roaming about at the same time as you'.

Harry said as he tucked his wand away in his cloak and staked off. Harry had found Ginny in the living room, he had to make sure she wasn't going to move from there, or even better, he took out his invisibility cloak and took out his wand. Although he didn't like the idea, it was the only way at the moment, he made sure she had noticed him, her back was to the window, as quietly as he could, he unlatched the lock and pulled the window open, surprised that it didn't make any noise, he pointed his wand at her and whispered, 'Stupefy', Ginny dropped whatever she was holding, which would have been a book, and slumped off the couch, hitting the ground with a thump. Quickly Harry slid into the room, pulling her behind the couch, before immobilizing her and covering her up with the invisibility cloak. God he felt bad, he loved her, doing this was horrible enough, but he had no choice.  
He returned to Ron and Hermione, now seeing Ginny there, he smiled, 'as always you look good', he said with a chuckle, Ron rolled his eyes, though it was Ginny doing it, 'whatever Harry, come on, lift me up there again please, I could hear Kreacher on that floor'.

Ron brushed the long red hair out of his face, honestly, he hated long hair, it got into his line of vision, quickly he grabbed a hair tie and pushed his hair back into a ponytail before making his way out into the hall, he was pretty sure he could hear Kreacher scurrying around. He made his way down the hall, trying to walk like a girl, it felt rather weird.

'Hey, Ginny'.

He almost jumped to see Sirius coming up the stairs, he looked rather sick, but he still managed to smile, like Harry hadn't even existed, 'you still haven't seen Ron and Hermione?' He asked and Ron shook his head, and as best as he could, he raised his voice a little higher, 'Do you think they'll find them?' Now he was just assuming that the Order had gone out looking for them', he had assumed right when Sirius shrugged, not seeming to catch anything suspicious.

'Don't worry Ginny, they'll be found, I would be out there as well, but I can't'.

'Right, I know'.

Sirius nodded before yawning, 'I'm heading to bed, too much stress right now', Ron nodded as he watched Sirius go to his room, slamming the door shut. He resumed the search for Kreacher, knowing he couldn't dawdle, he had forgotten how long the Polyjuice would last for.

'Kreacher'.

He called out, hoping that his higher voice hadn't alerted anyone into looking, seconds later, Kreacher appeared in front of him, 'Mast Ginny, wanted something?' Kreacher's eyes were hopeful, 'yes, I was do want something, now, have you heard of a locket?' Kreacher's eyes narrowed, 'locket?' He repeated after him, Ron nodded, 'yes, you may know Regulus Black-owned one, which he had given to you, do you still have it, I would like to see it as I am doing some research on it for history'. Kreacher was hesitant before disappearing and returning a few minutes later with the locket in his wrinkly hand.

'Thank you, I'll return it to –'.

'No, you can keep it, Kreacher cannot do anything with it'.

Ron thanked him again before turning and leaving, suddenly there was a sound of a door opening and Ron spun around to see Sirius looking out into the hall, a frown creased his forehead, 'did you hear that? I thought I heard Ron'. Ron cursed mentally, when he thanked Kreacher, he forgot to fake his tone, 'no, it was just me'. Sirius narrowed his eyes at him, Ron's heartbeat began to race, Sirius had noticed something, he had to get out of here.

'Siri, I'm not feeling too good'.

Sirius's look of suspicion was gone as he saw Ginny place her hand on her stomach, 'I think it's my time of the month', Sirius winced, 'oh... Sorry, yeah go have a lie-down, sorry I thought I heard Ron, must be my mind playing tricks on me', he shook his head and went back into his room. Ron rushed back into Ginny's room and went to the window, motioning to Harry that the coast was clear before he was levitated out.

'I'll go get Ginny'.

·

The locket glistened in Harry's hand, the green S indicated that it belonged to Slytherin, by god, he was going to be in there if he hadn't begged for the hat to do otherwise.

'It's beautiful isn't it?'

Ron said, he sat next to Harry, they had decided to get something to eat, so they found a safe place to dine before heading off.  
The locket wasn't warm, even after Ron had held it, Harry had remembered that moment when the locket had overtaken Ron, when he insulted Ron and walked out, only to return two weeks later. His eyes bore dark rings, his face was sickly pale, making his fiery hair stand out even more. Harry had instantly told Ron what had happened, which resulted in Ron passing the locket over to Harry, 'did I hurt anyone?' He had asked, but Harry shook his head, 'no, you stormed out before anything could happen', Ron sighed and looked away, even though he was younger, Harry could see the stress in his features. Hermione touched Ron's shoulder, 'you're fine, Ron', she whispered. He smiled more to himself, Harry knew they were going to be a great couple. He looked back at the locket, they had to destroy this thing, but not here, somewhere where I won't be noticeable.

'I can't believe we've come this far'.

Ron's voice echoed, Harry looked up yet again, 'it only feels like yesterday that I met you on that train to Hogwarts', Harry smirked, Ron was right, he too had the same feeling, it didn't feel like long ago, but a lot had happened, sealing the trio's friendship in gold.  
After eating, the trio had found a secluded area, making sure no one was nearby. Harry lay the locket on the ground before cast the unforgivable. He was lucky enough that their powers were covered, the Ministry wasn't on their heels. The sky began to cover with grey clouds, and all three of them covered their ears, the moment they heard the painful scream of Voldemort. Harry couldn't help but smile in triumph, he had finally caught the Lord unguarded.


	9. Chapter 8: Something Suspicious

The Order had returned, they had seen the sky change, they had heard The Dark Lord's painful cry, something was happening, and they couldn't decipher whether the odds were in their favor. Remus had met up with Sirius giving him the full update on the search, no they had found Hermione and Ron, both had heard Molly crying, all through the day, she committed herself to the washing and cleaning, just to get her mind off the fact that one of her own was missing, even Hermione.

'What do you think happened out there?'

Sirius asked, sitting down on the couch, moving a little to allow Remus to join him, Remus shrugged, 'that's the thing, we don't know'.

'Well, if he's screaming in pain then it must be good'.

There was a snapping noise and the both of them looked over to see Kreacher, and he looked worried, 'what's the matter Kreacher?' Sirius asked, not wanting to scare the house elf, Kreacher looked behind him, making sure no one else was listening in on them, not even caring that Remus was in the same room as him.

'I'm sorry'.

'You may be a pain in my side, but you can't apologize for that can you?'

Sirius ignored the nudge from Remus, telling him to calm down, 'what's the matter Kreacher?' Remus pushed, suberised that Kreacher even acknowledged him and answered.

'Kreacher gave the redhead the locket'.

Both wizards frowned, 'what locket? And which redhead?' Sirius asked in confusion, 'Master Regulus's locket'.

'Locket?'

Remus repeated, but Sirius knew what Kreacher was talking about, 'my brother had a locket, it's been with my family for quite some time, but we've had no use for it, but Regulus seem to keep it to himself, I don't know why though... Which redhead did you give it to?' Kreacher replied, 'the girl'. Thankfully Molly and Arthur had only one girl out of all the kids they had, 'alright, well, I don't know why she would be in need for it, it's quite valuable'.

'She's doing research on the history of it'.

Something was strange, 'Ginny would've spoken to me then, the locket wouldn't help her at all', Sirius stated, 'I'll go and talk to her, maybe I can help her with her research, I don't even remember Ginny discussing that homework'.  
Sirius found Ginny lying on her bed, looking rather dazed, Sirius smirked, 'feeling a little light-headed after the homework?' He joked and she looked up at him, frowning, 'what on earth are you talking about?'

'The homework, about history, you got the locket from Kreacher'.

'Sirius you're talking nonsense, anyway, my head is pounding, it was in the living room and then I woke up here in my bed'.

'What?'

'I didn't talk to Kreacher at all unless I did unknowingly'.

Sirius sat next to her on the bed, 'so you don't remember asking Kreacher to give you my brother's locket?' Ginny frowned and shook her head, 'I feel like I was totally out of it'.

Remus was at the door, Sirius turned to him, 'mind you, when Ginny asked, I thought I heard Ron', Remus raised is eyebrows at him, 'but when I went out to see if it really was him, I saw Ginny with Kreacher'.

'Could it be?'

Remus was a lot smarter than Sirius, 'Sirius, what if that wasn't Ginny you saw, what if it was Ron, and he Polyjuiced himself into Ginny?'

'How absurd, why would my brother do that? He's not smart enough'.

'But Hermione is'.

Sirius rubbed his temples, 'this seems way out of line, I mean, the only thing they would be doing is avenging Harry', he stopped mid rub, exchanging a worried glance towards Remus. Both knew where this was going. They had left Ginny and quickly rushed down to the dining area, Molly and Arthur, along with the others were seated at the table, 'we've just figured something out', Sirius said quickly, catching the Order's attention, 'then spit it out', Moody growled. Sirius ignored him, 'Ron had returned to the house not that long ago Polyjuiced as Ginny, he had asked Kreacher if he could have my brother's locket!'

'What on earth is going on!?'

Molly screeched, causing Remus _and_ Sirius to flinch a little, seeming they had rather sensitive hearing compared to the others around him.

'What Sirius is saying is that Ron wouldn't be too far away, which also means Hermione isn't far away as well. We can see if we can catch them, they obviously have a motive'.

'Ronald would do anything to avenge Harry'.

Molly whimpered, Sirius sighed, 'Polyjuice eh?' Moody questioned, both Remus and Sirius nodded, 'I'm surprised they haven't been noticed by the Ministry'. Remus looked over to Sirius, they had gone down this path when they were young, 'I think I know how they would've gotten away with it'.

'Pray tell'.

'There's a shop not far from here, Black Market in a way, I use to slip over there and buy a vial of potions that would allow me to be undetectable to the Ministry whenever I did magic, as I was underage at that time'.

'There's the honesty right there'.

Sirius, in turn, glared at Moody, 'we could talk to him and see if he saw Hermione and Ron'.

·

'I don't know about this Sirius, it looks rather run down, are you sure there's anyone here?'

Remus asked Sirius smirked, 'if I fooled you then it's pretty much hidden away, it's meant to look like this, and it hasn't changed, come on'. He pulled Remus after him as he pushed the rotting door open, revealing a dusty workshop, just as it was so many years ago. The doorbell rang automatically, alerting the shop owner. The man was older, but Sirius could still recognize he distinctive features.

'Well hello, don't I know you?'

The man cocked an eyebrow at Sirius, 'Your memory is thinning Mr. Boswell', Sirius chuckled, the light returned to the man eyes as he finally recognized the much older Sirius, 'by god Sirius Black! How've you been? Apart from –', he waved off the rest, he didn't need to say anything, although Sirius was supposedly still a killer, Gareth Boswell always thought otherwise.

'Listen, Mr. Boswell –'.

'Oh please, just call me Gareth'.

'Alright Gareth, I'd say you'd remember, but two teenagers most likely came into your shop, a boy with red hair and girl with brown bushy hair, ring a bell? We're trying to locate them'.

Gareth frowned, 'oh I remember them clearly, especially the red head, but it wasn't just them, there was a third teenager'.

'A third? Do you remember what they looked like?'

'The third had a cloak on, but I know it's a boy, he spoke to me'.

'They're traveling with a stranger'.

Remus took a step forward, 'could you see any distinguishing features or there's no chance?'

Boswell shook his head, 'I'm sorry, had I have known that you were looking for them, I would've sent them back home'.

'What exactly _did_ they buy?'

'They bought one of my special potions, it was rather costly, but the young man had enough money in his pocket to buy it outright. It was the potion that disguises underage witches and wizards so they are undetected on the Ministry radar... I'm pretty sure you're familiar with that potion yourself Sirius'.

Sirius nodded, 'yes, thank you very much, we ruled out now that we cannot detect them even through magic'.

'Well, I hope I can be of any assistance'.

'I think you may well be'.

Sirius had a few tricks up his sleeve, even if Hermione and Ron, plus the stranger were traveling under disguise, that only mean that the Ministry wouldn't be on their tail.

'Moony, we're going on a hunt, and I'm _going_ with you, I'll stay as Padfoot, or use Polyjuice when necessary'.


End file.
